


XO

by Prolyxa



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Brothers!suchen, EXO!Pais, Fluffy, Jongin Papai Porque Sim, KaiBaek - Freeform, M/M, baekai - Freeform, exo!Kid, kid!exo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28464990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prolyxa/pseuds/Prolyxa
Summary: Jongin estava ensinando aos filhos pequenos que o amor significava beijos e abraços.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongin | Kai
Kudos: 1





	XO

**Author's Note:**

> [repostando do social spirit]
> 
> ♥

_“I love it like XO”_

— XO, Beyoncé.

Kim Jongin sempre foi enjoativo como mel.

Além de meigo, amável, carinhoso, açucarado, terno, afável e um blá-blá-blá que o pessoal costumava dizer que ele era, Jongin tinha a capacidade de ser isso e mais uma porrada de adjetivos que não caberiam num caderno de um milhão de folhas. Chegava a irritar, sabe? Como uma pessoa podia ser tão... tão _coisada_? Eu costumava ficar muito pê da vida com esse jeitinho de ser dele, quase com vontade de ir lá e dar uns tapas na fuça daquele ladrão de amigos do jardim de infância. E até fiz isso no calor do momento por ser uma criança raivosa, mas o Kyungsoo ficou de mal de mim depois de ter espancado seu novo coleguinha. Se sofri? Amargamente.

Antes daquele cara de fuinha do Jongin chegar nas nossas realidades, não existia nada no mundo de Kyungsoo que não fosse eu, somente eu e nada além desse meu eu.

Para se ter uma noção, tudo bem que nós dois não tínhamos nascido no mesmo dia, mas ficamos lado a lado na incubadora, saímos no mesmo dia e ao mesmo tempo do hospital e morávamos na mesma rua! Isso significava algo, estávamos destinados no fim das contas. Uma força maior pairava sobre os Byun e os Do. Quer dizer, eu estava destinado a ser a pessoa que Kyungsoo daria metade do seu pão com manteiga de amendoim nos recreios, não Kim Jongin que era um ano mais novo e inteligente o bastante para entrar na nossa turma. 

Do posto de melhor amigo do mundo, fui jogado para segundo melhor amigo do mundo, porque até isso aquela criança de olhos escuros e cabelos dos anos 90 conseguiu me roubar. E nem foi com intrigas infantis do tipo “ _De quem você gosta mais, Soo? Se falar que é o Jongin, nunca mais olha na minha cara_ ”, fofocas passadas pelo telefone sem fio ou qualquer outra bobagem que um menino pode inventar para conseguir roubar o melhor e único amigo no universo inteiro do outro. Não, nada disso. Jongin simplesmente chegou, sentou-se na cadeira que sobrava ao lado de Kyungsoo e sorriu banguelo quando notou a gente o encarando.

Essa era a arma fatal de Jongin, aquela bosta de sorriso.

Um sorriso que, na medida que eu crescia, passei a detestar profundamente das encovas do meu âmago, lá de dentro das minhas regiões obscuras e sentimentais de ser.

Pré-escola, na creche depois das aulas, ensino fundamental, ensino médio e, finalmente, a faculdade foram o tanto de anos que precisei aguentar esse sorriso de Kim Jongin como a sombra da minha existência.

Não foi algo que desejei, é claro, ele já tinha se tornado um membro da turma para minha infelicidade e o trio de mosqueteiros, como Kyungsoo costumava nos chamar, acabou se ajeitando no decorrer do tempo. Eu não implicava tanto com Jongin e ele fazia de tudo para evitar me dar seu tratamento melado, porque eu detestava a maneira doce no qual ele se comportava com os outros, principalmente comigo e com Kyungsoo.

Às vezes, talvez porque gostava de me irritar e tinha um espírito masoquista no corpo, Jongin vinha com essas gracinhas de me apertar as bochechas do nada, dar abraços repentinos que me permitiam sentir seu cheirinho adolescente, segurar as mãos por debaixo da mesa da escola como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo, sussurrar “ _hyung_ ” todo manhoso na minha orelha e deitar sua cabeleira escura nas minhas pernas em algum momento para me olhar com aquelas burcas profundamente achocolatadas e fazer um pedido baixo de “ _hyung, me dá carinho_?”.

Depois que levava uns tapas na orelha e um beliscão na barriga, e também recebia de mim o tal carinho a contragosto, porque por mais que eu fosse um filho parido de uma mãe, jamais deixaria o pequeno Jongin sem os tratamentos do seu melhor hyung, ele ficava choroso dizendo que eu era uma pessoa desalmada e fazia um bico falso nos lábios já tensionado a bancar o masoquista e me pedir mais uma rodada de cafuné até cair no sono sob minhas mãos presas em suas madeixas; nossa amizade era do tipo.

Também era do tipo de amizade que ficava enciumada e nos unia ao extremo para ficar choramingando pelos cantos depois que Kyungsoo chegou com um tal de Park Chanyeol, seu novo amigo na classe do ensino médio – já que tínhamos ficado separados −, e o apresentou todo tímido, sorrindo de orelha a orelha naquele seu tamanho de gente pequena.

Eu e Jongin vimos Kyungsoo se apaixonar lentamente por Chanyeol das pernas longas e sofremos como duas mulas. Sofri duas vezes mais porque Kyungsoo era meu melhor amigo e eu tinha uma quedinha maldita por ele – também ficava me questionando o que diabos o Chanyeol tinha que eu não tinha; certo que ele era mais alto que eu, tocava guitarra, percussão, violino, piano, sabia cozinhar e tinha duas tatuagens permanentes nos braços, mas eu era excelente aluno em matemática, poxa! Um cérebro falava mais que a aparência e essas qualidades desnecessárias −, e Jongin sofreu porque eu sofria e o atormentava por causa disso; foram tempos difíceis aqueles do ensino médio.

Contudo, eu acreditava que na faculdade as coisas seriam melhores ou que alguma coisa extraordinária me aconteceria de bom. Nem é preciso dizer que errei profundamente nesses sonhos cheios de esperanças, mas isso foi o de menos se comparado ao que aconteceu com Jongin.

Ficava me perguntando como diabos Kim Jongin, aquele menino que conseguiu uma nota excelente no exame nacional e levou a minha tão almejada bolsa consigo, não sabia que beber além de dois copos de álcool numa festa quando nunca tinha bebido nada do que o vinho com leite condensado que eu levava de casa para tomar escondido na biblioteca, mais a menina bonitinha na sua cola e zero camisinha na carteira iriam resultar.

Caramba, ele sabia que uma menina somada ao seu órgão genital desprotegido, também meio homossexual segundo alguns fatos do passado, e sedento de atenção se transformariam no fim das contas. Como ele foi burro o suficiente para ser pai aos 20 anos de idade?

Burrice ou não, Kim Jongin soube que seu esperma miraculoso trouxe vida ao mundo no terceiro ano de faculdade e quase sofreu de colapso nervoso ao se dar conta da real situação: Ele. Seria. Papai.

− O que você vai fazer, Jongin? – Kyungsoo perguntou a ele na mesma noite em que a menina foi até seu quarto no dormitório chorando, toda desesperada e com medo, ao ver o quinto exame de gravidez dando positivo e os vômitos aumentando a cada dia.

Era de madrugada, estava a turminha toda apinhada no apartamento do Chanyeol, mais conhecido como a toca da paixão dele e de Kyungsoo, e Jongin se encolhia na poltrona a minha frente igual a uma criança. Eu ainda usava meu pijama de bolinhas e sapatos diferentes depois de ter saído desesperado do lugar em que dividia com um colega após Kyungsoo ligar para mim dizendo que tinha acontecido algo sério com Jongin.

Tendo apoio no braço do sofá, eu fitava a figura saudável, graças aos céus, porém trêmula, de Jongin que tinha a cabeça escondida entre os joelhos e recebia o afago calmante de Kyungsoo nas costas. Chanyeol se levantou logo em seguida por sentir a falta do corpo de seu ursinho de pelúcia, veio sem camisa e exibindo aquele peitoral lotado de tatuagens idiotas que o namorado costumava endeusar, e se sentou ao meu lado no sofá maior com o rosto de sono e a confusão estampada nos olhos murchos.

Jongin começou a contar mais tarde a história toda daquele seu jeito baixo e rouco que, às vezes, me enervava por algum motivo que eu não queria pensar a respeito, assim que conseguiu reunir coragem o bastante para deixar todo mundo chocado com a notícia de que a menina com quem ficou uma vez esperava um filho seu. 

− O que você vai fazer, Jongin? – Kyungsoo perguntou de novo. 

− O que acha que devo fazer? – murmurou amuado. – Porque eu não faço ideia.

Respirei fundo depois dessa atitude de Jongin.

Como assim ele não sabia o que fazer? Ele _sempre_ sabia o que fazer. Independentemente da situação, Jongin e seus neurônios geniais costumavam formar um plano instantâneo do tamanho do alfabeto para sobreviver a qualquer negócio que você não dava um real pela causa. A prova viva disso era nosso ensino médio inteiro quando eu metia a nós todos em confusão e sobrava para Jongin limpar a nossa barra. Ele era o menino das táticas infalíveis, o garoto de cérebro mirabolante que não pedia nada em troca depois de salvar a minha pele um zilhão de vezes.

Caraca, Jongin não planejava cada momento da vida, ele tinha uma alma muito leve e descomplicada demais para se perder em pensamentos sobre o futuro, mas ele parecia ter ideia de como planejar certo, de saber o que fazer quando fosse preciso. Doeu em mim vê-lo daquela forma tão perdido, sem chão, sem saber que rumo tomar com um problema daqueles.

Lembro perfeitamente do dia que vi o dinossauro do Chanyeol beijando o Kyungsoo nos fundos da biblioteca e senti como se minha existência estivesse sendo sugada por um buraco negro em direção a outra dimensão, eu não sabia o que fazer naquele momento. Por mais que Kyungsoo fosse a minha quedinha, ou a minha primeira paixão, sei lá, doeu, cara, e se não fosse por Jongin, juro, eu nunca teria superado tão bem como superei.

Ele pegou minha mão delicadamente, fez um carinho tentando trazer o calor de volta aos meus dedos gelados e me apertou num abraço tão forte que eu fiquei inebriado pelo cheiro de sabão da sua roupa. Mais tarde, enfurnados no buraco do meu quarto escuro, foi Jongin quem me deu carinho, quem me fez deitar a cabeça em suas pernas enquanto acarinhava meus cabelos e dizia que tudo ficaria bem a partir dali. Ele disse que eu ia superar, disse coisas que fizeram eu me sentir melhor; Jongin planejou meus dias ensolarados e cheios de coisas boas nas quais acreditei.

− Agora o Kyungsoo tem alguém que gosta, e isso é bom, porque o Chanyeol faz ele feliz, mas Baekhyun, tudo vai ficar bem com você, tá?

− Como? Eu queria ser feliz – resmunguei choroso em seu ombro. – _Com ele._

Jongin ficou sério por alguns instantes e pude ouvi-lo suspirar baixinho antes de rir.

− E eu? – perguntou risonho.

− Você o quê?

− Não quer ser feliz comigo?

Foi uma daquelas perguntas de duplo sentido que te pegam desprevenido e te tiram o ar da boca para responder um mínimo miado.

Eu e Jongin éramos amigos, bons melhores amigos eu posso admitir, e tínhamos um estranho comportamento em determinados instantes que fazia a pergunta possuir um peso diferente.

Às vezes eu me via sorrindo todo bobo para ele no meio das aulas. Às vezes, buscando um olhar conhecido, notava Jongin me encarando mais que o necessário ou demorando mais segundos em seus abraços repentinos; e eu gostava desses abraços, pois, por mais que reclamasse, segurava Jongin apertado.

Às vezes, jogados no chão do quarto, eu reclamava que não beijava ninguém e Jongin fazia um beicinho dizendo que era todo bocas pra mim, e às vezes, um pouco hipnotizado por aquele bico vermelho, eu me via próximo do seu rosto quase doido do cocuruto por tencionar a beijá-lo de língua. A gente tinha isso de “ _às vezes_ ”, sabe? Um às vezes que costumava ser bastante habitual.

E aquela pergunta fez um treco estranho comichar no peito mesmo que eu estivesse passando por um pós-fora-devastador-da-minha-quedinha-platônica.

− Porque eu quero te fazer feliz – Jongin voltou a falar meio rouco, fazendo sua voz causar arrepios em minha pele.

− Co-como vai fazer i-isso? – gaguejei ao inventar de tirar o rosto do casulo protetor que era seu ombro e de fitar seus olhos.

− Só me deixa ficar ao seu lado.

− Mas você já tá perto de mim e não vejo felicidade nenhuma me atingir – murmurei.

− Hmmm – ele fez. Então Jongin passou um de seus braços por meus quadris e me apertou num abraço meio de lado. – E agora?

− Não sinto nenhuma felicidade ainda – respondi.

Fazendo um esforço, Jongin se remexeu na cama do meu quarto e puxou meu corpo pesado para cima do seu colo, me apertando num abraço forte.

− E agora?

− Só sinto que vou morrer sufocado.

Ele riu.

− E agora?

Aquela não era lá uma posição que garotos que se nomeavam amigos deveriam se encontrar. Jongin tinha me jogado no colchão macio rapidamente e estava sobre mim com ambos os joelhos de cada lado do meu corpo; torci para que meus pais não nos encontrasse daquela forma.

Seus braços faziam uma prisão com a minha cabeça e seu rosto estava tão perto, tão próximo do meu para que eu conseguisse ver a fina camada de suor no seu couro cabeludo, sua pele amorenada que brilhava ou sua respiração quente me atingindo a cara. E droga, ele deu aquela bosta de sorriso que eu sinceramente odiava com toda a minha existência antes de descer seu rosto um pouco mais, o que me fez fechar os olhos automaticamente pensando que algo além aconteceria.

Jongin, no entanto, apenas grudou a boca em minha orelha e sussurrou que cócegas sempre me faziam feliz. Depois, deixou um beijo estalado em minha bochecha e meteu as mãos por baixo da camiseta que eu usava, apertando minhas carnes para me tirar gargalhadas estridentes.

A verdade é que ele me tirava sorrisos à toa todos os dias. Mesmo que eu estivesse encapetado e com vontade de destruir o mundo, Jongin sempre tinha um plano em mente, um caminho ou qualquer coisa que ele sabia que me faria feliz, e o mínimo que eu poderia fazer como retorno de todos os anos em que pude contar com sua presença era de dar a ele o máximo de apoio possível naquele momento que, por favor, deixava os intestinos da gente borbulhando só com a ideia de ter se tornado pai tão jovem.

Por isso empurrei Chanyeol de perto de mim, este que tinha vindo se aproveitar das gorduras macias do meu braço para um cochilo, e levantei indo até Jongin para puxar seu rosto e dizer umas verdades necessárias.

− Beleza – comecei. − Você fez a besteira de usar seu regador abençoado pra molhar o jardim da menina antes da hora. Burrice? Obviamente, porque eu e o Kyungsoo não te acompanhamos naquela palestra tosca sobre educação sexual pra você simplesmente esquecer a bosta da camisinha – falei calmo e ouvi Chanyeol rindo ao fundo e vi Kyungsoo revirando os olhos ao lado −, mas a gente vai te apoiar nisso, cara. Então nada de chorumelas, tá?

− Você quer dizer que devo assumir minhas responsabilidades? – Jongin murmurou.

− Sei que não falei grego, garoto – respondi.

− Certo – concordou. – Vou assumir a criança, criá-la bem, dar uma família pra ela e tudo isso.

− Eu estava pensando só em dar a pensão alimentícia, mas isso já é um grande avanço pra quem não sabia nem o que fazer segundos atrás – comentei.

Jongin sorriu para mim e suspirou fundo, tentando digerir a ideia. Ele acabou sussurrando um “ _vai ser fácil_ ” e eu ri no mesmo instante pela idiotice contida naqueles dizeres cheios de esperanças ilusórias. Fazer uma criança era uma delícia para quem gostasse da estrutura feminina, mas desde quando criar um filho era fácil? Por favor, amigo.

− Não, não vai ser fácil, cara – protestei e um tapa estalado de Kyungsoo ardeu nas minhas costas. – Por que você fez isso, sua coisa?! A gente cuidou dos sobrinhos do Chanyeol, lembra? Até hoje você tem pavor de fraldas e marias-chiquinhas, seu falso de araque!

− É pra você ajudar, não ficar assustando ele, seu besta – Kyungsoo explicou.

− Não tem como o Jongin ficar mais assustado do que ele já tá.

− Byun Baekhyun!

Assustado ou não, Jongin honrou seus culhões. 

E dou total crédito a ele, porque a menina estava com umas ideias loucas de aborto e afundada no mar de depressões por se encontrar no último ano de faculdade e embuchada pelo rapaz sensação daquele campus que fazia umas garotas cogitarem profundamente na ideia de carregar o fruto de Jongin sem pestanejar. A coisa é que ele dissuadiu a moça daquele seu jeitinho amoroso e adocicado de ser, dizendo que tudo ia ficar bem e que teriam um lindo bebê juntos.

Isso funcionou bem até certo meses, a guria era só sorrisos e alegria por ter Kim Jongin como pai da sua criança, mas quando ela descobriu que um tinha se multiplicado e que dentro da sua barriga moravam dois menininhos, a paz acabou. Confesso que depois disso sempre alimentava umas vontades insanas de esganar a menina toda vez que Jongin se sentava por um minuto após se dividir entre faculdade e o trabalho puxado para sustentar os gêmeos, e ela vinha encher sua orelha de reclamação, choros, palavras duras e jogando toda a culpa nele de estar naquela situação.

Cara, Jongin tinha certamente uma parcela de culpa. Ele deveria ter pensado o que uma transa sem camisinha traria para si, por sorte que foi somente filhos, mas a culpa também era dela. Eu via a menina correndo atrás do Jongin para cima e para baixo e toda interessada na faculdade, ouvia Jongin dizendo que ela queria que ficassem mais íntimos depressa no namorico que mantinham, naquela noite na festa eu notei que dentre um Jongin alto e mais sorridente do que o comum, ela se encontrava sóbria!

O que diabos tivesse acontecido no quarto com eles, a garota pegou com as duas mãos as consequências do ato. Então ambos tinham culpa no cartório, ambos estavam naquilo, não era justo ficar jogando a culpa só nele e o tratando tão mal quando se esforçava tanto para dar a ela total conforto. Além disso, eu também nutria por ela certo ódio ao roubar meu amigo de mim com aquela conversinha de “ _minha barriga precisa de você e nhé nhé nhé”_ , e admito que só não me rebaixava ao ponto de lhe desejar coisas ruins porque dentro dela moravam as duas pessoas que Jongin tinha passado a amar de tal maneira que às vezes me dava um ciúmes bobo.

No dia em que Jongdae e Junmyeon vieram dar o ar da sua graça ao mundo, Jongin foi a pessoa mais feliz do universo.

− Kim Jongin, Kim Jongdae, Kim Junmyeon, por que tanto jota nos nomes? – reclamei me ajeitando no banco duro do hospital. Estávamos aguardando as boas-novas do parto já fazia umas boas três horas de chá de cadeira e minha bunda dormente agradeceria se os bebês fossem colaboradores em deixar a barriga da mãe mais que depressa. – Poderia ser algo mais bonitinho.

− E são nomes bonitos, Baekhyun – Kyungsoo argumentou.

− Eles vão sofrer bullying na escola! Principalmente o Junmyeon, porque Junmyeon é nome de velho.

− Não é nome de velho, para com isso.

− Então me diz alguém que você conhece com esse nome nos dias de hoje que não seja um monte de ossos no cemitério.

Kyungsoo me fuzilou e respirou fundo antes de buscar ajuda falha nos olhos do namorado ao lado e se colocou a pensar. Percebi sua irritação ao não conseguir chegar em ninguém e sorri em satisfação.

− Só conheço meu avô – acabou admitindo.

− Tá vendo? O que o Jongin tinha na cabeça ao dar pra criança um nome tão de senhorzinho de suéter tricotado e que usa fralda geriátrica como bônus? 

Eu ainda estava discutindo com Kyungsoo a respeito dos nomes quando uma enfermeira pediu que as seguíssemos a chamado de Jongin e esperamos ansiosos em frente ao lugar aonde todos os recém-nascidos ficavam juntinhos. Os chorinhos que ouvia saindo dali me fizeram lembrar de quando nasci e não passava de um tico de gente.

Então Jongin apareceu vestido todo de azul naquelas roupas hospitalares na janela de vidro do berçário e tinha em cada braço dois embrulhos que pareciam confortáveis em dormir daquele jeito. O brilho dos seus olhos úmidos por finalmente se encontrar com os filhos era cegante e seu sorriso esbranquiçado tomava quase conta do rosto inteiro. Não existia pessoa mais contente naquele momento do que Kim Jongin ao ter consigo as duas pessoinhas pelas quais batalhou duro durante bons meses para conseguir mantê-los saudáveis.

A única coisa que consegui ter em mente ao ver aquela visão foi que Jongin ficava extraordinariamente lindo exibindo a bosta daquele sorriso que fazia meu coração ondular inquieto no peito e que ele se tornava bem mais extraordinariamente lindo segurando com extremo carinho seus dois garotinhos nos braços como um digno papai idiota.

*

− Pai!

− Papai!

− Paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Jongdae não tinha mais que seis anos e possuía um poder vocal para acordar até mesmo defuntos que eu apostava que meu avô morto chegou a dar um pulo de volta à vida estivesse ele descansando aonde quer que fosse.

E era através desses gritinhos infantis bem estridentes a qualquer ouvido sensível que Jongin, o papai da sentença esgolante, acordava todas as manhãs, porque seu minúsculo e bagunceiro Dae fazia questão de dispensar a necessidade de um despertador naquela casa.

Diferente do irmão gêmeo bivitelino – gerados na mesma barriga, porém em bolsas separadas, o que trazia certa desigualdade entre eles em questões de aparência e personalidade −, Junmyeon curtia mesmo era paz, sossego, colo e aconchego com direito à sua mantinha e dedão na boca. Quando Jongdae acordava todo espoleta nas manhãs frias de um inverno, Junmyeon se achava enrolado ao peito de Jongin com o dedinho estralando na boca e todo adormecido no mais profundo sono como um doce anjo; jamais que ele sairia de sua cama para se aventurar nas expedições matinais do irmãozinho feitas pelo apartamento em que moravam. 

Quando eu dormia ali, Jongdae vinha como pipoca fogosa na panela para me despertar com seus chamados manhosos de “ _tio Baekkie, vamos brincar?_ ”. Querido do meu coração, de manhã eu não queria nem acordar, imagina brincar. E eu, esperto como era e cheio de sono, engabelava o menininho numa conversa de assistir desenho na televisão e o puxava comigo para o sofá apertadinho da sala que também era meio cozinha, espremendo seu corpo mole ao meu nas cobertas pra dormir mais alguns minutos.

Junmyeon acabava levantando mais tarde por ouvir as risadinhas gostosas do irmão e corria para o sofá com sua mantinha amarelada e dava um jeito de conseguir se acomodar junto de Jongdae em meus braços pra dormir mais um teco enquanto chupava o dedo. Assim que Jongin acordava, também caía no sofá mais pequeno que lata de sardinha e tudo virava um bololô apertado de mantas, corpos, cócegas e risos. E um leve cheirinho de pum, Junmyeon tinha o hábito de fazer isso quando estava feliz. 

Entretanto, as manhãs naquele apartamentozinho começavam com os doces gritos de Jongdae para que o pai o levasse ao banheiro aliviar a barriga inchada. Aí Jongin suspirava fundo coçando os olhos, dava uma leve olhadela no celular e em Junmyeon que dormia numa boa totalmente alheio aos gritos do gêmeo e se botava de pé em dois pulos pegando no colo um Dae todo vermelhinho por estar apertado.

Em seguida, tudo acontecia numa correria, porque ser pai solteiro era osso duro de roer e lidar com dois garotos minúsculos no dia a dia sem a presença de uma mãe e quando não tivesse minha ajuda ou a do Kyungsoo não era uma das tarefas superfáceis. Quem já trocou fralda esmerdeada e tentou fazer um bebê chorão dormir entende da trabalheira, daí adiciona na equação dois meninos de seis anos que sabiam falar pelas ventas, pedir uma coisa atrás da outra ao mesmo tempo e levantar de mau humor cheio das encrencas. Só a paciência na causa.

Por isso Jongin tinha seus jeitinhos pra conseguir ter os dois pimpolhos de dentes escovados, vestidos e com uma caixinha cada de leite na mão pra só então correr à escolinha no tempo e ainda conseguir pegar o metrô pro trabalho.

Uma tarefa um tanto insana, mas Jongin, mirabolante como era, tinha suas manhas. Fazia os meninos dormirem com a roupa da escola, e que se fodesse os amassos, o importante era estar vestido. Usar o banheiro era louco, pois enquanto dois dividiam a privada, outro escova os dentes – e se precisasse de banho era todo mundo junto, ensaboação coletiva.

Não existia tempo para pentear o cabelo, o jeito bagunçado ficava maneiro e às vezes o vento da rua ajudava a dar um trato. O lanche já estava pronto desde a noite passada e só faltava enfiar nas lancheirinhas. Caixinha de leite para os dois, um pacote de bolacha para comer no caminho e pernas pra quem te quero, pois Jongin pegava os dois meninos e os enfiava debaixo do braço dizendo pra aguentar firme e não vomitar e que as velhinhas saíssem do caminho.

O mais interessante era ver Jongin ensinando aos filhos certas coisas.

A lição da vez era sobre amor.

− Hey, papai – Junmyeon chamou certa noite enquanto estava de bruços no chão da sala fazendo desenhos de giz de cera ao lado do irmão sorridente. Eu me encontrava atarefado na pequena cozinha ao lado, tinha o costume de fazer o jantar toda vez que ia passar a noite com os três, e assisti a cena quietamente por cima das panelas.

− Diga, pingo de leite. – Jongin desviou os olhos do notebook e retirou os óculos.

− A tia leu uma história pra gente hoje.

− Uma historinha que tinha uma menina e um menino de nome esquisito, como que era mesmo, Junma? – o outro gêmeo se intrometeu.

− Acho que Espuleto e Manteigal?

− Capuleto e Montéquio – Jongin corrigiu rindo.

− Éééé! A história era chata e o menino falava esquisito, sabe, mas eles tinham espadas – Jongdae acrescentou. – Eu posso ter uma espada, papai?

− Era de amor – Junmyeon falou junto. – A tia que disse.

− A menina e o menino morreram no final, papai, foi muito besta! – Jongin riu da careta do filho. – E a tia ainda disse que era a história... como ela disse mesmo, Junma?

− A história de amor mais bonita do mundo!

− Essa chatice aí – Jongdae resmungou. – Quem que escreveu essa coisa sem graça?

− Um tal de Will mais milk-shake – Junmyeon respondeu com ares de garoto esperto.

− Aí o Junma perguntou pra tia como que podia ser uma história de amor se os dois se matavam – Jongdae continuou tagarela, largando o giz de cera para botar ambas as mãos no queixo e encarar o pai. – E a tia disse que amor também é morte pra mostrar um negócio que eu não prestei atenção, ela fala esquisito.

− Mas o papai disse outro dia que eu tenho que amar o Dae, e o Dae me amar, então quer dizer que pra amar o maninho eu preciso enfiar uma faca no peito e ele beber detergente pra morrer?

Jongin olhou em minha direção na cozinha, olhos cansados pelo dia trabalhoso, e pediu um baixinho “ _me ajuda, por favor!_ ”, coisa que me fez rir e levantar uma cenoura para explicar que estava bem ocupado com o jantar. Suspirando e mostrando a língua para mim, Jongin escorregou do sofá para o chão e pegou uma folha de papel mais um giz de cera vermelho. Vi que ele desenhou um enorme xis e uma bola ao lado meio tortos fazendo os dois meninos rirem de seu talento artístico.

− Vou contar uma historinha pra vocês, mas antes, o xis sãos beijos e a bolinha são os abraços – explicou aos dois e, em seguida, olhou em minha direção. – Pode vir aqui me ajudar rapidinho, Bae? – Atendendo ao seu pedido, larguei as panelas em fogo baixo e sequei as mãos para deixar a cozinha e me sentar ao seu lado no chão. – Tio Bae é a bolinha e eu sou o xis, tá bom?

Os meninos assentiram animados.

− Era uma vez o xis que vivia solitário – começou a história calmo, fazendo uma carinha triste. – Ele estava tão só, tadinho, que só desejava ter um amigo para encher de beijos. – Jongin fez um biquinho de peixe e fingiu beijar o ar. − Por isso decidiu sair numa jornada à procura de alguém. No caminho encontrou a bolinha – tratei de ficar tristinho também e de abraçar a mim mesmo, era o meu papel −, que tadinha dela, também era tão solitária e estava se sentindo tão só que acabou saindo numa jornada para achar um amigo que pudesse encher de abraços.

Os gêmeos estavam vidrados.

− Daí, quando os dois se viram – Jongin me fitou nessa parte e lançou um beijo pra mim −, o coração do xis disparou no peito e ele sentiu vontade de encher a bolinha de beijos. E o coração da bolinha ficou do mesmo jeito, querendo encher o xis de abraços.

− E eles ficaram juntos? – Junmyeon perguntou.

− Ou vai me dizer que eles morreram também? Porque o coração deles disparou, e a tia falou um negócio do coração disparado que para do nada e você morre – Dae soltou meio cético.

− Não, amendoim, eles ficaram juntinhos. A bolinha abraçou o xis e ele encheu ela de beijos. − Ilustrando o que Jongin havia acabado de contar, abracei ele meio sem jeito e recebi vários beijos estalados na bochecha logo em seguida. − E quando eles ficam unidos assim, se tornam uma coisa só. Significa uma coisinha bem fácil, e quem adivinhar essa vai ganhar um prêmio maneiro.

Bancando o tio legal, soprei a resposta, “ _amor, é amor”_ , e Jongin fingiu que não tinha visto nada. Acabei precisando sair da sala para olhar as panelas, mas vi Jongin puxando cada menino para seu colo e se desdobrando em explicar que Romeu só tinha se matado ao ver a pessoa que gostava morta, e Julieta também só tinha feito aquilo porque não queria viver em um mundo onde seu amado não estivesse consigo. No entanto, o amor significava beijos e abraços e era uma coisa bonita de se dar para alguém e de se sentir.

− Então você ama o tio Baekhyun desse jeito, né, com beijos e abraços? – ouvi Junmyeon perguntar.

− Claro que ama, Junma! – Jongdae respondeu ao irmão. – Lembra daquele dia que eles tavam na cozinha se abraçando e fazendo um negócio esquisito com a boca?

− O tio Chanyeol disse que isso se chama beijo de língua – o outro gêmeo falou. – Então dar beijo de língua é amor também, papai?

Tenho absoluta certeza que meu rosto ficou um balão vermelho ao ouvir os gêmeos falando a respeito daquilo e evitei a todo custo olhar para a cara de Jongin. E me recusando a olhá-lo durante a explicação que segredava no ouvido dos meninos cheia de risinhos, assim como na hora de jantar, eu só queria mesmo era acabar logo com tudo e pegar minhas coisas para ir embora. Tinha que acabar de matar meus cactos e encher o saco de Minseok, o cara com quem eu dividia um apartamento no mesmo prédio de Jongin, sobre seu namoradinho chinês.

Ajudei Jongin com os meninos na hora de escovar os dentes e botar os pijamas, já que seria sábado no dia seguinte. Para adormecer, Junmyeon gostava estar no colo de alguém com sua mantinha favorita e o polegar na boca, enquanto Jongdae somente deitava em algum lugar, de preferência próximo do gêmeo, e dormia. Naquela noite após o jantar, Myeon e Dae se aconchegaram ambos no colo de Jongin no sofá e adormeceram sob o efeito calmante que o peito desnudo e a voz doce do pai causavam em seus olhos.

Era bom ver cenas como aquela, sabe? Era bom ver Jongin tão paizão com seus garotinhos. 

E lembrar que poucos anos atrás naquele mesmo sofá que deveria ser de uma família relâmpago, estava Jongin sozinho com os gêmeos recém-nascidos no colo. Não havia uma mãe, porque ela, sem motivo algum, abandonou tudo sem ao menos dizer adeus ou qualquer palavra de consolo, nem mesmo um foda-se a cretina foi capaz de falar; só saiu e deixou para trás um pingo de leite e um amendoim pelado como Jongin costumava chamar os dois bebês. Foi duro criá-los sem ela, mas no fim das contas, ele conseguiu.

Trocou fralda, deu banho, se dividiu em mil para encher de amor os dois pequerruchos, foi mãe e pai ao mesmo tempo, pouco se importava consigo desde que Jongdae e Junmyeon estivessem bem. De verdade, Jongin tinha nascido para ser pai. Tudo bem que era um pai meio louco, pois às vezes tinha umas ideias com os meninos bem estranhas, como no dia que secou o cabelo de Jongdae com um aspirador de pó ou fez um capacete de melancia pro Junmyeon ir na escola na festa à fantasia, ou quando eles eram menores e Jongin fazia deles de arma para brincar em casa – eu brincava também, confesso.

Mas o que contava na verdade era o amor que os meninos recebiam, e eles teriam um punhado de amor se dependesse de mim, tio Kyungsoo e Chanyeol, outros tios por aí, os avós e seu pai. Beijos, abraços e carinhos eram coisas que jamais faltariam a eles.

− Jongin, tô indo – avisei num sussurro depois que o ajudei a colocar os meninos na cama e saímos do quarto.

− Pensei que fosse ficar hoje – disse. – Fica aqui.

Deixei que um riso escapasse da minha boca quando seus braços me puxaram contra si no meio do corredor e seu rosto se encaixou por sobre o meu ombro para me fitar com aquela carinha pidoncha.

− Passa a noite comigo – pediu.

E lá estava o sorriso certeiro que conseguia de mim qualquer coisa e o jeito melado, que antes eu achava enjoativo pra cacete, de me tratar. Vencendo meus árduos esforços que criava para lidar com ele, Jongin derretia cada um com seus beijos que me deixavam sem o respiro da existência toda vez que me pegava desprevenido e colava sua boca na minha.

Era no instante em que eu cozinhava perdido em pensamentos o jantar da noite, que botava Myeon ou Dae na cama, que chegava no apartamento esperando nada além de um oi e Jongin sempre estaria pronto para surpreender ao me puxar bruto, me empurrar em alguma parede, porta, para cima da mesa e enfiar a língua na minha boca sem aos menos pedir licença.

Bom, ao se tratar de Jongin e sua boca na minha, eu não seria hipócrita em não admitir que ele nunca ia precisar pedir licença pra fazer aquilo. Só bastava eu saborear o gostinho do suco de uva que ele tinha o hábito de beber e sentir o calor da sua pele que esquentava sob meus toques que eu mandava a sanidade ver se eu estava rodando bolsinha na esquina e curtia do momento.

A gente ainda tinha essa coisa de “ _às vezes_ ”.

Não sei bem quando ao certo começou, talvez naquele dia em que Jongdae ficou febril e Junmyeon não comia, ou talvez naquele dia em que fomos à praia dar um rolê, só lembro que havia eu e Jongin sozinhos, se olhando como quando éramos adolescentes jogados no chão do quarto.

Já fazia tempo que eu não beijava ninguém e estava ficando boca virgem de novo, Jongin não pensava em nada além dos filhos e sei lá, talvez eu tenha abraçado ele e dito alguma besteira − “ _Você ainda é todo bocas pra mim?_ ” – e Jongin deve ter respondido uma besteira maior, “ _sempre vou ser_ ”. Acabou naquilo, eu buscando seu rosto e ele me empurrando para algum lugar pra sentir mais forte meu corpo se roçando ao seu e ambos ficávamos duros, porque a gente sempre ficava assim quando brincava de beijos e abraços.

Às vezes a gente passava a noite juntos se beijando no sofá. Às vezes dividia o banho noturno para esfriar as durezas que pediam por outra coisa e acabávamos fazendo mais do que simplesmente passar o sabão no corpo alheio. Às vezes, meio rouco, Jongin me chamava de amor, e eu não gostava de pensar que aquilo significava algo sério, assim como tinha medo de perguntar.

Às vezes eu ficava com ciúmes de vê-lo conversando com a mãe dos gêmeos pelo telefone e passando as boas-novas; às vezes, quando a mãe de Junmyeon e Jongdae vinha visitá-los ou planejar um passeio em família, eu temia que um dia ficassem juntos de novo e eu não pudesse ser nada além daquele tio que buscava os meninos no colégio. Às vezes, pensando em Jongin, eu achava que estivesse apaixonado.

Às vezes aqui, às vezes acolá, desse jeito.

− Myeon desenhou a gente num trabalho de escola, sabia? – Jongin disse animado saindo do sofá para pegar um pacote dos desenhos que os filhos faziam no colégio. Então voltou para perto de mim como estava antes e passou os braços por meus ombros mostrando os rabiscos. – Papai e tio Baekkie – leu o que Junmyeon escreveu sob os bonecos.

− Junma me fez bem abastado nesse trabalho – observei que o Baekhyun da folha tinha uma barriga imensa. Poderia ter me desenhado como um palito, vareta, pau de cana, essas coisas, eu ficaria bem feliz, Junmyeon.

− Na época que ele te desenhou você era meio gordinho – Jongin lembrou.

− Meio? Deixa de ser mentiroso, porque todo mundo sabe que sempre tive tanquinho desde quando era mais novo.

Ele riu.

− Só se for tanquinho de guerra.

− Kim Jongin – ameacei ouvindo seu riso.

Voltei a ver os desenhos que os meninos tinham feito na escola e ri de alguns; impossível de negar que eram bem inteligentes para a idade. Contudo, observei que em quase todos os desenhos eu era retratado como aquele tio gordo das festas de fim de ano. Eu precisava ter uma conversa com os dois e explicar que eu não era uma baleia orca como me faziam nos rabiscos, mas apenas adequado pra idade. Afinal, quase beirando os 30 anos nas costas, meu corpo recauchutado tinha muito pique pra certas coisas.

− Aliás, por que eu fui o abraço e você o beijo na história de mais cedo? – indaguei ao perceber que o personagem que representei poderia possuir um significado além do esperado. – Ao me fazer de bolinha, Kim Jongin, estava querendo insinuar que eu sou o gordo dessa família?

Jongin negou.

− Não, nada disso. É que você não costuma beijar muito e sabe que essa é minha função.

− De acordo com quem?

− Ora, é bem óbvio – respondeu convencido.

− Você quem pensa – resmunguei ao focar de novo minha atenção aos desenhos dos gêmeos.

Senti Jongin enrijecer ao meu lado.

− O que quer dizer com isso, senhor Byun? Está querendo me dizer que anda beijando por aí sem eu saber?

− E isso te importa? – devolvi.

− Claro que importa, minha função é beijar, lembra? E a sua, abraçar.

− E daí?

Jongin arregalou os olhos totalmente dramático.

− E daí que minha função consiste em só beijar você! – disse como se fosse óbvio. – Não gosto de pensar que anda abraçando ou beijando outra pessoa além de mim, fico com ciúmes.

Carambola.

Ca.ram.bo.la.

Aquela era a primeira vez em que Jongin dizia algo tão... tão... Ele gostava de mim? Ele gostava de mim! Não, quer dizer, vamos com calma, garoto. Você já não é mais adolescente pra dar piti, beleza? Beleza. Pensando racionalmente como um homem formado que sou, e levando em conta um Jongin pai de família, quando uma pessoa que você costuma trocar uns beijos e umas coisinhas mais no meio da noite vem e diz que não gosta que você fique se abraçando e beijando outros indivíduos, e ainda alega com todas as letras que sente ciúmes ao pensar a respeito, significa exclusividade, certo?

Significa que ele tá na sua, não é?

– Bo-bobinho – gaguejei sem jeito. – Você sabe que não precisa sentir ciúmes.

− Não, eu não sei – respondeu.

− Deixa de ser tonto, Jongin.

− Pedido injusto, Baekhyun, porque você me deixa tonto há anos, e é meio difícil deixar de ser do nada.

Inserindo aqui meus ataques cardíacos.

O que estava acontecendo? O que significava tanta declaração de uma vez só? A gente nunca, repito, nunca tinha dito um ao outro coisas tão... coisadas do tipo! Eu malemá conseguia olhar na cara dele depois que ficávamos brincando no sofá, imagina ser capaz de murmurar que, talvez, talvez sinceramente, estivesse gostando dele já fazia bastante tempo mais do que um simples melhor amigo de infância.

− Os meninos podem acordar – murmurei ao ser deitado no sofá e Jongin tratou de se ajeitar sobre mim com seu corpo parcialmente descoberto sem a camisa. E buscando a vulnerabilidade do meu pescoço, ele não pensou nenhuma vez para começar seus abusos gostosos.

− Tomaram chá de maracujá antes de dormir, vão acordar só amanhã à tarde.

− Jongin... – falei manhoso. – O que is− perdi a voz por conta da sua mão dentro do meu jeans. – O qu-que a gente si-significa?

Senti um vazio no instante em que Jongin afastou seu corpo, sua boca e suas mãos de mim, mas seus olhos continuavam presos aos meus.

− Pensei que já soubesse.

Neguei.

− Você sabe que sou meio lerdo.

− Bastante lerdo – corrigiu.

Dei-lhe um beliscão na barriga.

− Não precisa ofender também.

Abafando o riso contra minha testa, Jongin se sentou no sofá e deu batidinhas nas pernas para que eu fosse me acomodar ali. Hesitei nos primeiros segundos e depois de olhar para a porta do quarto em que os meninos adormeciam, o peitoral nu de Jongin me convenceu e sentei-me em seu colo tendo meus quadris acariciados por suas mãos.

− Desde o jardim de infância – ele começou a segredar –, o ensino médio, desde a faculdade onde você parecia preferir a todos do que a mim, desde o dia que me ajudou a cuidar dos meninos, e exatamente agora com você aqui dentro dos meus braços, eu sempre fui tonto por você, Baekhyun. 

A temperatura do meu corpo subiu, fazendo a bosta do meu coração balançar à toa como tinha costume de ficar com a simples presença de Jongin, e senti minhas bochechas ardidas diante da confissão. 

_Respira, menino, respira e diga algo._

− Pensei que gostasse de um rabo de saia – observei como alguém que não quer nada enquanto deslizava os dedos por seu peito descoberto numa provocação boba. O passado de Jongin era cheio de namoricos com umas garotas, tinha uns meninos também, mas nada muito sério. Então vi seu sorrisinho sacana nos lábios ao mesmo tempo que o leve carinho que recebia nos quadris se tornou um forte e atrevido puxão que me fez gemer. 

− Isso nem se compara com o quanto eu gosto desse teu rabo.

E abandonando aquela feição erótica por alguns instantes, ele prosseguiu.

− Eu tenho dois filhos tagarelas que não param de fazer perguntas difíceis, bastante conta pra pagar, uma mãe que ainda acredita que vou me casar com uma boa moça – listou −, e um monte de tesão reprimido porque droga, Baekhyun, gosto de você faz tempo e estou torcendo pra você aceitar esse meu pedido de namoro, casamento, sei lá, e a gente foder nesse sofá agora.

− Então isso é um pedido? – murmurei baixinho.

− Sei que não falei grego – respondeu.

Como costumar acontecer às vezes, rodeei meus braços pelo pescoço de Jongin e suspirei extasiado, meio apaixonado, ao vislumbrar seu rosto afortunado pelos anos passados − havia uma ruga lá no canto dos olhos, a barba daquela semana por fazer e a mesma pele cheirosa e levemente amorenada que me faziam ter desejos − por breves segundos antes de alcançar sua boca.

Foi um beijo descomplicado, daqueles bem gostosos e cheios de tesão. Jongin deixava claro o quanto estava a fim do meu traseiro toda vez que, ingenuamente, eu me movimentava sobre seu colo e o fazia gemer contra meus lábios. Minhas unhas arranhando sua nuca passavam uma mensagem óbvia de que gostava daquelas suas mãos forçando meus quadris a se chocarem com seu moletom enrijecido. E ao fim do beijo, havia o resultado da sua boca avermelhada na bosta do sorriso pelo qual que eu com certeza me achava apaixonadíssimo.

− Esse beijo responde e é o suficiente pra você? – perguntei.

− Pra gente começar nossa noite, sim.

Meu riso foi abafado por mais um dos beijos que receberia só naquela madrugada.

Além do mais, eu ainda seria o tio que buscaria Myeon e Dae no colégio, que tentaria colocá-los para nanar no meio das tardes de sábado e acabaria brincando com eles pelos corredores do prédio. Jongin também ainda seria o papai idiota que sairia corrido todas as manhãs com dois garotinhos tagarelas debaixo dos braços e o mesmo rapaz sorridente que responderia as perguntas embaraçosas dos filhos na maior boa.

Mas assim que eu e ele estivéssemos juntos, existiria muitos beijos e abraços que sempre significariam amor.

O café da manhã fumegante estava posto na mesa já bem cedinho. Jongin tinha ido buscar pão, acompanhamentos e leite fresco na padaria próximo ao prédio quase ao nascer do sol. Saiu sem fazer um pio para não acordar os gêmeos e Baekhyun, que antes ressonava profundamente em seus braços cálidos depois da noite digna de adolescentes apaixonados que tiveram. Então arrumou a mesa e se surpreendeu ao ter as pernas longas agarradas por Junmyeon e Jongdae que estavam de pé logo num sábado folgado. E ali estavam eles, os três, pai e filhos lado a lado, comendo entre risadinhas baixas.

− Então, papai – Junmyeon começou a falar mordiscando seu biscoito de chocolate.

− Então o quê?

− Sobre você e o tio Baekhyun – Dae respondeu indicando com cabeleira escura o sofá aonde o Byun dormia sem sombra de acordar tão rápido.

− O que tem a gente? – Jongin tirou os olhos do jornal e baixou os óculos, dando assim a atenção que os filhos queriam.

− Vai ser o quê?

− Sobre...? – Jongin arqueou uma sobrancelha na direção de Myeon.

− Menino ou menina? – Jongdae disse na lata.

− Mas o q−

− O maninho e eu tamo sabendo que vocês dois vão nos dar um irmãozinho. – Junmyeon terminou de falar e pegou mais um biscoito somente esperando a resposta.

Jongin não sabia se ria ou chorava, estava estupefato com os filhos.

– E o que faz vocês dois pensarem que eu e o tio Baekhyun vamos fazer isso?

Junmyeon mordiscou o biscoito e encarou o pai sério, daquele jeitinho que fazia Jongin sentir que estava frito, para explicar.

− O papai disse que eu e o Dae viemos do amor, né? E ontem contou sobre beijos e abraços que juntos também dão amor, então quer dizer que quando o papai e o tio Bae fazem amor, e a gente viu vocês dois se beijando, vai nascer um irmãozinho.

− Só que a gente queria uma menininha, tá? – Jongdae complementou, aos sorrisos, a fala do gêmeo.

− Verdade – Junmyeon concordou. 

O pão desceu por goela abaixo raspando e Jongin teve que beber um gole maior do seu café com leite para encarar aquela barra logo cedo; encheu a xícara de novo, e dessa vez com café puro, ia precisar. Encarou os dois filhos e suspirou fundo, pensando no que tinha errado para ganhar algo do tipo, mas depois abriu um sorriso mais doce que o mel e se botou a explicar para os dois pequerruchos que homens não faziam bebês, ainda se amavam, mas bebês não podiam vir de dois meninos que possuíam varinhas de pesca. E fez tudo isso ilustrando com uma banana e maçã.

Parecia que tinha dado certo, pois os dois garotinhos tinham ficado quietos por alguns instantes, dando ao pai a chance de saborear seu café da manhã na paz e tranquilidade com seus bebês. Contudo, Jongin viu. Jongin viu quando um olhou para o outro e rolou aquela conexão que muitos diziam ser furada entre gêmeos. Viu o sorrisinho que trocaram, viu a maneira que os dois olharam para ele, os olhinhos redondos ramelentos brilhantes, e uma dúvida na ponta da língua.

Jongin sentiu um arrepio.

− Kim Junmyeon, não. Não faça essa pergunta – pediu ao filho. − Por amor ao papai. – E em seguida, por se encontrar mais perto, tapou a boca de Jongdae quando viu que ele falaria. No entanto, Junmyeon estava do outro lado da mesa, aquele bigodinho de leite enfeitando seu rostinho de anjo, e havia um sorrisinho maroto que se Baekhyun pudesse ver, diria que tinha puxado de Jongin, porque ele costumava fazer aquilo. – Pingo de leite, não. Nãonãonãonão.

Mas mostrando seu mais novo sorriso banguelo, Junmyeon soltou uma gargalhada e disse as palavras que Jongin menos queria ouvir, porque dessa vez, ah, dessa vez ele sofreria para explicar.

− Então de onde vem os bebês, papai?


End file.
